¡Campistas dementes!
by LaLectora24
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos a Campistas Dementes! Un show donde mostraremos y sobre-explotaremos a catorce adolescentes los cuales compiten entre ellos para no ser eliminados y, ¡Ser millonarios! Vota cada semana a quien quieres eliminar y yo, ¡Si yo!, Gildarts Clive será el presentador del programa junto a Ichiya. ¡MEN!
1. 0

_¡Bienvenidos a la televisión abierta!, nos tomaremos los sábados de doce a cuatro la televisión para mostrarles todo los vergonzoso y drama que hacen nuestros campistas, ahora, hablaremos sobre la nueva genera-_

\- Que basura.- Decía Lucy mientras apagaba el televisor.- Virgo, por favor, tráeme mi maleta para el viaje.

\- En seguida, princesa.- Dice Virgo mientras le da una reverencia y sale de la habitación.

 _No me digas princesa_ , pensaba Lucy.

Sacaba la ropa del guarda-ropa y las colocó en la cama, guardo sus cosas pequeñas en cajas y cuando Virgo le trajo la maleta, ella guardo toda su ropa y la dejó frente a la cama.

\- Vale, ahora los pasa…

Ella iba a seguir hablando pero cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Y una sombra sonreía desde la ventana.

Lucy abrió los ojos, vio al alrededor que estaba en una gran carpa blanca y con trece personas más

\- Pero que...- Preguntaba ella mientras se levantaba, sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, volvió a ver a los campistas y uno de pelo negro se había levantado.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Le pregunta Lucy al chico de pelo negro.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunta el chico.

\- Yo leí sobre esto.- Dice una chica de pelo azul.- Vamos a tener que matarnos entre nosotros.

\- Cerca.- Dice una voz.

Los tres chicos observan de dónde viene la voz, un hombre de pelo castaño-rojizo con una cara intimidante.

\- ¡Seré el presentador del programa!- Dice el hombre.

\- Del…¿Qué?- Preguntan Lucy y el de pelo negro.

\- En el libro que leí también se llamaba "El Programa"- Dice la chica de pelo azul.

\- ¡Que no nos vamos a matar entre nosotros!- Le grita el de pelo negro y luego se dirige al presentador.- ¿Cierto?

\- No, solo se dañarán.- Dice el presentador.- Esperemos a que los demás despierten y les explicaré todo.

Poco a poco, los otros doce chicos se despertaron.

\- Bien…-Dice el presentador.

De la nada, un hombre algo raro, pequeño de pelo naranja sale con una cámara de última generación.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al programa _Campistas demente_ , el único programa que tiene permiso de avergonzar adolescentes con el permiso de sus padres! ¡Soy Gildarts Clive y seré el presentador de la quinta generación!

\- ¿La quinta generación?

\- ¿Somos parte del programa basura?

\- Adiós dignidad.

\- ¿Por qué estamos acá?

\- ¡Oye viejo!- Saltó un chico de pelo rosa.- ¡No quiero estar acá! ¡Quiero irme! ¡Sácame de acá!

\- No.- Le dice Gildarts.- A demás, yo te metí acá.

\- ¡Sácame viejo de mierda!- Le responde el de pelo rosa.

\- ¡Cierra el hocico!- Le vuelve a gritar Gildarts.- Ahora…-Dice mientras mira a la cámara.- ¡Nos vamos a presentar!

Gildarts les indica que se pongan en fila y los adolescentes hacen caso.

\- Soy Natsu Dragneel y digo: ¡Viejo de mierda, sácame de—

Natsu no termino de hablar ya que Gildarts lo había empujado al lado derecho fuera de la cámara.

\- Soy Lucy Heartfilia.- Dice ella, Gildarts la empuja al lado izquierdo, ella cae al suelo provocando risa en la fila.

\- Soy Cana Alberona.- Dice ella mientras observa a Gildarts, este la empuja al lado derecho.- ¡Viejo de mierda!

\- Erza Scarlet.- Dice la chica pelirroja, Gildarts la iba a empujar pero ella no se movió ningún milímetro.

\- Por favor, ve donde la rubia.- Le dice Gildarts a Erza, Erza camina con los brazos cruzados hacia el lado izquierdo.

\- Gajeel Redfox.- Dice, luego ve hacia la cámara.- Viejo, hijo de puta, te golpeare cuando salga de aquí.

Gildarts lo empuja al lado derecho.

\- Juvia Loxar.- Dice una peliazul mientras se inclina.

Gildarts la empuja al lado izquierdo.

\- Soy Mirajane Stratuss.- Dice la albina de forma amable.

\- ¿Mirajane la modelo?- Pregunta Lucy.

Ella asiente.

Mirajane camina hacia el lado derecho.

\- Soy Gray Fullbester.- Dice el pelinegro.

Gildarts lo empuja al lado izquierdo.

\- Soy Levy McGarden.- Dice ella mientras saluda a la cámara.

Gildarts la empuja al lado derecho provocando que ella caiga a los pies de Gajeel.

\- Ge~he.- Se ríe este.

\- S-S-Soy Wendy Marvel.- Dice la niña pequeña.

\- Eres tan tierna que no te empujaré.- Le dice Gildarts a Wendy.- Por favor, ve al lado izquierdo.

\- Soy Lyon Vastia.- Dice el peliblanco.

\- ¡¿Tú qué haces acá?!- Le grita Gray.

\- ¡Eso te debo preguntar a ti!- Le responde Lyon.

Gildarts va y lo empuja al lado derecho.

\- Sting Eucliffe.- Dice el rubio, Gildarts lo empuja al lado izquierdo.

\- Rogue Cheney.- Dice el pelinegro, Gildarts lo empuja al lado derecho.

\- Yukino Aguria.- Dice la albina, Gildarts lo empuja al lado izquierdo.

\- Al menos quedamos en el mismo equipo.- Le comenta Sting a Yukino, ella asiente.

\- ¡Y con eso se presentaron los chicos y se formaron los equipos!- Grita Gildarts.

En ese momento, la carpa en la que estaban salió volando mostrando un gran lago, boque y una gran montaña en medio de la isla.

\- La isla está dividida por cuatro partes.- Explica Gildarts.- Esta esta parte, la del lago, es dónde ustedes vivirán.- Les muestra dos cabañas a los campistas.- El lado derecho de la isla, hay animales sueltos.

\- ¿Qué tipos de animales?- Pregunta Levy.

\- De todo.- Contesta Gildarts con una sonrisa.- Y en el lado izquierdo hay insectos.

\- ¿De todo tipo?- Pregunta Erza.

\- De todo tipo.- Responde Gildarts.- Y de tras de la montaña, estarán los lugares en dónde haremos las pruebas.

\- Bien.- Dice Lucy.- ¿Cómo escogeremos las cabañas?

\- Con una carrera.- Responde Gildarts.- El equipo del lado derecho irá por el lado derecho y el equipo del lado izquierdo irá por el lado izquierdo.

\- ¡No es justo!- Contesta Levy.

\- El primer equipo que llegue tendrá la cabaña que quiera.- Contesta Gildarts.

\- ¿Cuál es la trampa?- Pregunta Gray.

\- Se los diré al escoger la cabaña.- Dice Gildarts.- Ahora, las reglas:

 _Cada equipo tendrá que ir por el camino asignado hasta la punta de la montaña, el equipo ganador tendrá el privilegio de tener ventaja para la próxima prueba y escoger la cabaña, el perdedor, escogerá la cabaña que sobra._

\- ¿Y si nos negamos?- Pregunta Gajeel.

 _La persona que se niegue a participar, se irá a casa con las manos vacias._

\- ¿Manos vacias?- Pregunta Yukino.

\- Ahhh, eso se los explicaré allá.- Dice Gildarts.- Ahora, ¡A correr!

\- No lo haremos.- Dice Natsu mientras se cruza de brazos.

\- El primero que llegue tendrá una mascota.

Los catorce chicos corrieron por su camino respectivamente.

\- Vamos Ichiya.- Le dice Gildarts al camarógrafo.

 _\- ¡Men!_

 _ **Equipo Animal:**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel**_

 _ **Cana Alberona**_

 _ **Gajeel Redfox**_

 _ **Mirajane Stratuss**_

 _ **Levy McGarden**_

 _ **Lyon Vastia**_

 _ **Rogue Cheney**_

 _ **Equipo Insecto:**_

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia.**_

 _ **Erza Scarlet.**_

 _ **Juvia Loxar.**_

 _ **Gray Fullbester.**_

 _ **Wendy Marvell.**_

 _ **Sting Eucliffe.**_

 _ **Yukino Aguria.**_

 **Ganador: -**

 **Eliminado:-.**


	2. ¡Inicia la competencia!

_0_

 _En el ultimo capitulo de Campistas Dementes._

 _Se han presentado a los nuevos jugadores de nuestros juegos, iniciando con la primera prueba del programa, una sencilla carrera por la isla hasta la montaña, ¿Cuál será el equipo ganador?_

 **Equipo Animal.**

\- ¡Corres como abuela! ¡Apúrate!- Le gritaba Natsu a Rogue.

\- N…No me apures…-Jadeaba Rogue.

\- ¡Quiero ganarle a Fullbester!- Gritaba Lyon mientras sobre-pasaba a Natsu.

\- ¿Te llevo?- Le pregunta Gajeel a Levy de modo burlón.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra—

Antes de que Levy contestara, Gajeel ya la había tomado como saco de papas.

\- ¡Bájame, tonto!- Pataleaba Levy en los brazos de Gajeel.

Cana corría de las últimas de forma desanimada, no le daban muchas ganas el hecho de correr y—

\- ¡Waa!- Gritaba Cana mientras aceleraba el paso entre los chicos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntaba Gajeel.

Gajeel y Levy observaron a sus espaldas y, un rinoceronte iban a tras de ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda?!- Gritaban todo el equipo.

Empezaron a acelerar el paso, pero notaron que el rinoceronte los estaban alcanzando.

\- ¡La montaña esta de tras de estos arbustos!- Gritaba Natsu mientras apuntaba un lugar imposible de pasar.

Cruzaron el camino por los arbustos, Cana, que era la primera que iba en el grupo, fue la primera en devolverse.

\- ¡No vayan, no vayan, no vayan!- Gritaba Cana.

Rogue y Natsu siguieron el paso hacia los arbustos, se detuvieron en seco, provocando que Lyon, Gajeel y Levy y Mirajane.

\- Se me olvido que seguías acá.- Le dijo Gajeel a Mirajane.

\- Ara, Ara.- Dice ella con una sonrisa sin ninguna gota de sudor.

Observaron lo que estaban frente a Natsu y Rogue y, llegaron dónde estaba la manada de rinocerontes.

\- ¡Mierda!- Gritaban todos.

\- Ara, Ara.- Decía Mirajane mientras corría tras los chicos.

 **Equipo insecto.**

\- Por el amor al…¡Odio esto!- Gritaba Lucy mientras se sacaba sus zapatos de tacón.

\- Apresurate, o si no, perderemos.- Decía Erza mientras trotaba al ritmo de Lucy.

\- ¡Gah!- Gritaba Juvia mientras se golpeaba la cara cada cinco segundos.

\- Juvia…-Decía Wendy cansada.- No se...no se golpee.

Juvia seguía golpeándose la cara, iba corriendo cada vez más rápido, seguía corriendo con los ojos cerrados pero como no observaba el camino, estaba a punto de chocar con un árbol.

\- ¡Cuidado!- Le gritaba Gray mientras le agarraba el brazo y la traía hacia él.

Juvia abrió los ojos y vio a Gray con ojos brillosos.

\- ¡Mira por donde vas!- Le grita Gray.- Si perdemos por tu culpa…

\- ¡No perderán por culpa de Juvia!- Gritaba ella mientras intentaba correr más rápido.

\- ¡Waa!, ¡Un ciempiés!- Gritaba Yukino mientras intentaba sacarse un ciempiés de su pierna.

\- Yukino…- Decía Sting mientras le tendía la mano.- Apurate…

Yukino acepta la mano de Sting y este la jala hacia su lado.

 _Gildarts: Awww, que tierno._

Los siete empiezan a seguir corriendo, todos seguían a Juvia hasta que de un parpadeo, ella ya no estaba y los seis chicos frenaron de repente.

\- ¿Juvia?- Preguntaba Gray.

De la nada, una mano sale de la tierra, Erza camina hacia la mano y la jala, en ella, sale una Juvia bañada de insectos.

\- ¡Waaah!- Gritaba Juvia desesperada mientras se empieza a golpear a si misma.

\- ¡¿Le tiene miedo a los insectos?!- Preguntaba Lucy.

Los seis chicos observaban a Juvia que estaba gritando, Erza intentaba calmar a Juvia sacándole los insectos mientras Lucy y Gray observaban el lugar dónde había caído Juvia.

\- Una piscina de insectos.- Dice Gray.

\- Observador.- Dice ella.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que cruzaremos esto?- Pregunta Sting.

Observaron arriba, habían varios árboles los cuales muchas ramas caían arriba de la piscina de insectos.

\- Pasemos por arriba.- Dice Yukino.

Yukino, Sting y Wendy fueron por los árboles del lado derecho mientras que Juvia, Erza, Gray y Lucy fueron por el lado izquierdo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunta Erza a Juvia, ella asiente tímidamente.- Bien, sujétate bien si no quieres volver a caer a la piscina de insectos.

Juvia observo temerosa el suelo, trago saliva y empezó caminar a través de los árboles sin caer.

\- Apresurense ustedes.- Dice Erza a Gray y Lucy.

\- No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy acá.- Se quejaba Lucy.

\- ¿Te voy a tener que escuchar por toda la carrera?- Le pregunta Gray molesto.

\- Tu también estas irritado por estar acá.- Le dice Lucy.

\- Pero, cállate.- Le dice Gray.

 _Gray: Dios, sexy pero irritante…, me quedo con lo sexy._

Wendy estaba aferrada a una rama intentando no caerse, como era muy pequeña, ella intentaba aferrarse a la rama que estaba más arriba, pero no la alcanzaba.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Le pregunta Yukino a Wendy, ella asiente tímidamente.- Ven.

Yukino le tiende la mano a Wendy, ella la toma tímidamente, Yukino da unos pasos atrás y le da espacio para que Wendy logre saltar, Wendy suspira y da un pequeño salto, llegó a la orilla de la rama provocando que se resbale, Yukino la jala hacia ella pero Yukino cae de espaldas.

\- ¡Sting!- Gritaba Yukino.

Sting se dio media vuelta y observo a Yukino caer, Sting fue donde Wendy la sostuvo a tiempo para que no cayera.

\- ¡Yukino!- Gritaba Erza desde el otro lado.

Yukino cayó a la orilla de la piscina, todas sus piernas quedaron embarradas de insectos vivos y muertos.

 _Gildarts: ¡No les hemos dicho!, el_ _ **equipo insecto**_ _corre el mismo riesgo que el_ _ **equipo animal**_ _, al igual que los animales son carnívoros, algunos insectos son venenosos._

\- ¡¿V-V-Venenosos?!- Preguntaba Yukino con temor en verse a las piernas.

 _Y algunos letales._

\- ¡Yukino!- Le gritaba Sting mientras le tendía la mano entre las dos ramas, Yukino la toma, pero con el peso de Yukino, Sting cae a la piscina de insectos.

\- ¡Waa!- Gritaba Sting.- Que as-¿Un atajo?

Sting apuntaba un lugar entre los árboles, Erza cayó a la piscina y se colocó al lado de Sting.

\- ¿Qué dices?- Le pregunta Erza a Sting.

Entre los árboles, había un camino despejado que daba dirección a la montaña.

\- ¡Atajo!- Gritaba Erza.

Gray y Lucy los siguieron lanzándose a la piscina de insectos, Juvia se las arreglo para pasar de árbol en árbol hasta la dirección del atajo, y Wendy se lanzó por los pequeños huecos del árbol para acabar en los brazos de Yukino.

 **Equipo Animal**.

\- ¡Necesitamos suerte!- Gritaba Natsu mientras seguía jalando a Rogue.

Luego de haber chocado con los rinocerontes, chocaron con los leones y las panteras.

Era pura suerte el hecho que no estaban muertos.

\- Cuando vea a ese anciano lo asesinaré.- Dice Cana.

\- Ara, ara, no se recurre a la violencia.- Dice Mirajane que también corría.

\- ¡Es culpa de Natsu!- Gritaba Lyon.- ¡Nos llevas a los hogares de los animales!

\- ¡No es hora de echar la culpa!- Gritaba Levy que seguía en los brazos de Gajeel.- ¡Natsu! ¡Ve dónde está la montaña!

Natsu empezó a observar por todos lados, hasta que entre los arbustos, divisó la gran montaña.

\- ¡Por allí!- Gritaba Natsu.

Natsu jaló a Rogue hacia los arbustos, los demás lo siguieron, Natsu tropezó y cayó en un pantano con Rogue.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- Le pregunta Rogue a Natsu.

El equipo observo a su alrededor, había un montón de cocodrilos furiosos.

\- Debemos pasar por acá.- Dice Natsu hacia el equipo.

\- No.- Le dice Lyon.- Nos llevas a una muerte segura.

\- Es la única forma.- Le dice Mirajane a Lyon.

\- ¡No quiero morir!- Le reclama Lyon.

El primer cocodrilo se lanzo al lado de Rogue mostrándoles los dientes.

\- ¡Waaa!- Gritaba Rogue.

El se levantó, y empezó a correr por el pantano, seguido por Natsu.

\- No podemos dejarlos solos.- Dice Levy.

\- Ge~he.- Dice Gajeel, toma a Levy por las caderas y la sube a sus hombros.

\- ¡¿Qu-qué haces?!- Le grita Levy.

Gajeel no responde, solo empieza a correr a través del pantano siguiendo a Natsu, que, por alguna rara razón, los cocodrilos no lo atacaban.

\- No quiero morir tan joven.- Dice Cana y empieza a seguirle el paso a Gajeel.

\- Vamos Lyon.- Decía Mirajane a Lyon con una sonrisa.

Mirajane empezó a correr tras Cana, Lyon soltó un suspiro y empezó a correr tras ellos.

\- ¡Veo a los insectos!- Gritaba Natsu.

El **Equipo Animal** empezó a acelerar el paso casi alcanzando a los del **equipo insecto.**

\- ¡Apurense!, ¡Que los estamos alcanzando!- Grita Erza.

Los dos equipos subían la montaña a la par, seguían subiendo hasta que llegaron a un lugar marcado.

\- ¡Llegamos primero!- Grita Natsu.- ¡¿Dónde esta mi gato?!

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!- Le grita Gray a Natsu.- ¡Nosotros llegamos primeros!

\- ¡Mientes, desnudista!- Le grita Natsu a Gray.

\- ¡¿Desnu—

Las chicas empezaron a gritar, Gray bajó su mirada y, estaba completamente desnudo.

 _Gildarts: Espero que esto suba el raingtin al programa._

\- ¡Cierra el hocico, afeminado!- Le grita Gray a Natsu.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices afeminado?!

Los dos iban a empezar a pelear pero Erza los detiene.

\- ¡Cálmense los dos!- Grita Erza golpeándolos.

\- Si…-Dicen los dos sentados en el suelo.

En ese momento, un avión pasa por arriba de ellos, por la puerta, sale un pequeño avión de papel que cae en las manos de Erza.

\- ¿Qué dice?- Le pregunta Lucy a Erza.

 _ **¿En serio pensaron que escogerían las cabañas en la montaña?**_

 _ **Que tontos son, lol.**_

 _ **Gildarts.**_

Erza arrugo la hoja y la lanzo al suelo.

\- ¡Andando, equipo!- Le gritaba Erza al **equipo insecto.**

Erza empezó a correr colina abajo seguida por su equipo, los del **equipo animal** __no tenían ni idea de lo que había ocurrido, hasta que Mirajane recogió a hoja, la leyó y empezó a reírse.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Mira?- Le pregunta Natsu a Mirajane.

\- Ara, Ara, debemos volver a las cabañas.- Dice Mirajane.

Mirajane empieza a correr colina abajo seguida por Cana, Gajeel y Levy.

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Preguntaban Rogue, Natsu y Lyon.

 _ **En otro lado.**_

\- ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar?- Preguntaba Gildarts sentado en una silla de playa.

\- No tengo idea, creo que el mensaje no fue muy claro.- Decía Ichiya a su lado también sentado en una silla de playa.

\- ¿No deberías estar gravando?- Le pregunta Gildarts a Ichiya.

\- Los otros lo harán, _**¡Men!**_

\- _**¡Men!**_ \- Lo imitaba Gildarts.

 _ **Equipo Insecto.**_

\- Mis piernas…-Jadeaba Yukino.- No las siento…

Iba a caer pero Sting alcanza a sujetarla.

\- Por dios, Yukino.- Decía Sting, este paso el brazo derecho de Yukino por sus hombros y con el brazo izquierdo de Sting la sostiene de la cintura.

\- ¡Sting! ¡Yukino!- Les gritaba Erza.

\- ¡Estamos bien!- Le grita Sting.- Wendy.- la pequeña observa a Sting.- Adelántate.

Wendy asiente, empieza a correr con todas sus fuerzas para poder alcanzar a Erza que iba de las primeras.

\- ¡Falta poco!- Grita Erza.

Erza le tiende la mano a Wendy, ella la acepta, Erza, con toda sus fuerzas, lanza a Wendy hacia las cabañas donde Gildarts estaba sentado esperándolos, pero no se dieron cuenta, que otra peli-azul iba volando por los aires, Wendy, al ver a Levy volando, tropezó y cayó.

 _ **Equipo Animal.**_

\- ¡Necesitamos llegar antes!- Grita Natsu al ver como los del otro equipo se adelantaban.

\- ¡Tengo una idea!- Gritaba Gajeel.

Este volvió a tomar a Levy por las caderas y la apoyo en su hombro.

\- ¡No creo que sea buena idea!- Dice Cana.

\- Funcionará.- Dice Gajeel.

\- ¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?- Le pregunta Levy con temor.

\- Ge~He.

Gajeel toma a Levy como si fuera una bazuca y la lanza por los aires.

\- ¡Gajeel hijo de putaaaaa!- Gritaba Levy en los aires.

Levy cada vez se acercaba más a la llegada pero cae al suelo, a tres metros de dónde esta Gildarts, Wendy, que iba corriendo, se tropieza pero empieza a rodar y para al lado de Levy, Wendy se levanta rápidamente y llega donde Gildarts.

\- Los ganadores: _**¡El equipo insecto!**_ \- Proclama Gildarts.

El _**Equipo insecto**_ empieza a celebrar en grande, Erza y Lucy se abrazaban al igual que Yukino y Sting, Gray levantó la mano hacia Juvia y amos chocaron los cinco. Mientras que el _**equipo animal**_ solo miraba el suelo derrotado.

\- ¡Perdimos!- Le decía Lyon a Levy.- ¡Y por tu culpa!

\- ¡No fue mi culpa!- Dice Levy aún en el suelo.

\- ¡Tu caíste antes…!

\- Lyon, cierra el hocico.- Le dice Cana mientras va hacia Levy.- Esta herida.

Natsu y Mirajane se acercaron donde Levy ella tiene el mentón herido y las rodillas y codos sangrando.

\- Gildarts, ¿Dónde hay enfermería?- Le pregunta Natsu a Gildarts.

\- No tenemos.- Contesta él.

\- ¡Pero Levy esta herida!- Le grita Natsu.

\- En el contrato no dice nada sobre que contamos con enfermería.- Dice Gildarts mientras saca un montón de hojas.

\- ¡No lo firmamos!

\- Pero sus padres si.- Contesta con una sonrisa.

Mirajane y Cana ayudan a Levy levantarse.

\- Ouch…-Dice Levy.

\- Escojan la cabaña, rápido.- Dice Rogue.

\- La del lado izquierdo.- Dice Erza.

\- Ah.- Dice Gildarts.- Entonces, les explicaré el funcionamiento de las cabañas.

 _Las cabañas no estarán divididas por hombre y mujer, están mezcladas, ¡Así será más divertido!, bueno, como han visto en las generaciones pasadas, hay una cabaña que esta mejorada y otra que esta empeorada, pues no, el beneficio será, que cambiaran de recorrido, si el ganador escoge la cabaña derecha, tendrá el camino de los animales y si escoge la izquierda tendrán que recorrer el lado de los insectos._

\- Osea, ¡¿Las cabañas no benefician en nada?!- Grita Lucy.

\- Bueno, solo tu forma de morir.- Le dice Gray.

\- ¡Gildarts! ¡Viejo desgraciado!- Le dice Natsu.- ¡Volvemos con los animales!

\- ¿Y?- Pregunta Gildarts.- Ahora, vayan a sus cabañas, los quiero en la noche cerca del lago, también quiero que tengan un nombre a su equipo.

Los equipos se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas.

 _ **Equipo Animal.**_

\- Si mi maleta esta por acá, podré curarte esas heridas.- Decía Mirajane mientras observaba alrededor.

\- Tu solo recuéstate y duerme.- Le dice Cana a Levy mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

\- Lamento que hayan perdido por mi culpa.- Dice Levy mientras se tapa la cara con una almohada y empieza a sollozar.

Natsu se acerca y le revuelve el pelo.

\- Tranquila, es la primera perdida de muchas más.- Le dice Natsu con una sonrisa y Levy no puede evitar reírse.

Desde la puerta, Gajeel observa a Levy.

\- Deberías disculparte.- Le dice Rogue a Gajeel.

\- Tsk, es muy molesto disculparse.- Dice Gajeel luego de salir de la cabaña.

A la salida, se encuentra con Lyon sentado en el porche.

\- Por culpa de esa…enana…-Dice Lyon.

\- Fue culpa mia, yo la lancé.- Dice Gajeel.

\- Si, pero ella pudo haber sido más pequeña y hubiéramos ganado.- Le responde Lyon.

\- En verdad no entiendo tu lógica.- Dice Gajeel.

 _ **Equipo Insecto.**_

\- Tomo la de arriba.- Dice Lucy mientras salta a la cama de arriba.

\- Entonces, yo la de abajo.- Dice Erza que ocupa la cama que está debajo de la cama de Lucy.

\- Wendy.- Le dice Gray a la pequeña.- Tú tomaras la cama que está sola.

Wendy asiente tímidamente y se dirige a la cama de dos plazas que esta entre dos camarotes.

\- Entonces tomamos la que esta al lado izquierdo.- Le dice Sting a Gray, Gray asinte.

\- Si, ¿Dónde está tu amiga y Juvia?- Le pregunta Gray a Sting.

\- Las dos están bañándose, cada vez que a Yukino le toca un insecto, necesita bañarse.

\- Ah.- Dice Gray.- Parece que eres muy unido a ella.

\- Bueno.- Dice Sting mientras se encoge de hombros.- Con Rogue somos amigos desde pequeños.

\- ¿Rogue?- Pregunta Gray.

\- El emo que no tiene aros.- Le dice Sting.

\- Ah.

 _En los camerines._

\- Juvia considera el agua muy helada.- Dice Juvia mientras se enjuaga el cabello.

\- Para mí está bien.- Dice Yukino mientras se limpia la pierna.

Juvia se seguía enjuagando el pelo, cuando observó una pequeña araña que bajaba desde el techo, se quedo inmóvil, intenta abrir la puerta hasta que lo logra hacer, agarra la toalla y sale hecha una bala de los baños desnuda.

\- ¡Waaaa!- Gritaba Juvia mientras corría frente a las cabañas hasta que choco con Lyon, ella cayó arriba de él y este abajo, los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, Juvia sintió una mano recorrer por sus muslos y volvió a gritar atrayendo la mirada de los demás campistas (Y de los camarógrafos)

\- ¡Juvia!- Gritaba Erza desde su cabaña.

Juvia le dio un rodillazo en la entre-pierna a Lyon, ella se levantó rápidamente tapándose todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Juvia será virgen hasta el matrimonio!- Gritaba Juvia mientras le daba patadas a Lyon.

Gray sale de la puerta de su cabaña al ver lo que ocurría, ver como la chica que tiene fobia a los insectos de pelo azul golpeaba a su rival-hermano.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Detente!- Le gritaba Gray mientras corría hacia Juvia.

\- Se—Te—Ve—Todo-Decía Lyon entre cortado por la falta de aire.

Juvia se sonrojó a más no poder, le dio una patada en la cara mientras seguía gritando.

Gray llegó hacia Juvia y la abrazó por la espalda deteniéndola del golpe.

\- ¡Suelte a Juvia!- Le gritaba Juvia.- ¡Sueltela!

\- ¡¿Por qué lo pateas?!- Le pregunta Gray a Juvia.

\- ¡Él es un bicho enorme, Juvia detesta los bichos!

\- ¡Cálmate por el amor de dios!- Le gritaba Gray.

Juvia no mostraba señales de calmarse y a Gray se le estaba acabando la paciencia, si esperaba a que ella se calmara, le tocaría un lugar en el que no quiere tocar y también quedaría desnuda frente a televisión nacional.

 _Gildarts: Recalco que esto es televisión internacional._

Gray hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, corrió hacia el lago y se lanzó junto a Juvia.

Se sumergió en el lago sin soltar a Juvia, sintió unos brazos pasando por su cuello, al salir a la superficie, observo los ojos azules lo estaban observando.

\- ¡Pervertido! ¡Se le ha perdido la toalla a Juvia!- Gritaba Juvia mientras se acercaba a Gray para abrazarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!- Le pregunta él intentando alejarla.

\- ¡Juvia no saldrá desnuda en televisión nacional!- Le grita ella.

 _Gildarts: Repito, televisión internacional._

\- ¡Juvia!- Gritaba Lucy mientras iba con una especie de vestido en sus manos.- ¡Colócate eso!

Juvia alcanzo el vestido de Lucy y ella se lo colocó bajo el agua, salió del lago con un vestido azul mojado.

 _Gray: Se ve, jodidamente encantadora._

Lyon se levantó del suelo y camino hacia Juvia.

\- Juvia, lamento lo que te hice, fue inconsciente.- Le dice Lyon.

\- Juvia lo entiende.- Dice ella.- Lamento haberte golpeado.

Lyon le da una sonrisa y Juvia se sonroja, ella empieza a caminar hacia su cabaña mientras que Gray sale del lago y camina hacia Lyon.

\- Oye, me debes una.- Le dice Gray a Lyon.

\- Vale.- Dice Lyon.- Pero, déjame quedarme con ella.

Gray no contesta, solo sigue caminando hacia la cabaña.

\- Menudo show, ¿Eh?- Pregunta Gajeel a Levy que estaba saliendo de la cabaña.

-Hm.- Decía Levy mirando a otro lado.

\- ¿Estás enojada conmigo?- Le pregunta Gajeel. Levy no contesta.- Vamos, enana…-Dice mientras la empuja.

\- No quiero.- Dice ella.- Y no me digas enana.

\- Vamos, enana, ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?

\- Me lanzaste por los aires.- Le dice Levy.- Y por mi culpa perdimos.

\- Oye, oye, no perdimos por tu culpa.- Le dice Gajeel.- Igual perderíamos, solo te lancé como ultimo recurso.

Levy lanzó una pequeña risa.

\- Eres un imbécil, Gajeel.- Dice Levy.

 _ **En la noche**_ _._

 _Cada equipo que pierda una competencia en la semana, tendrán que sentarse acá y también tendrán que decidir que compañero de ustedes es el más débil y tendrá que volver a casa con las manos vacías._

 _-_ ¿Manos vacías?- Preguntaba Cana.

 _Si de los catorce campistas quedan dos, los dos tendrán que pelear por…¡Catorce mil dólares—espera, ¡Ese es mi sueldo!_

Luego de que hayan dicho el monto, cada uno empezó a verse de manera incómoda con sus compañeros.

\- ¡Ahora!- Dice Gildarts mientras aplaude.- ¡Quiero a los jefes de cabaña, ahora!

En eso, sale Erza y Natsu.

\- Vale.- Dice Natsu.- El nombre del _**Equipo Animal**_ , es: _**Natsu es genial.**_

\- ¡Oye!- Le grita Lyon.- ¡No escogimos ese nombre!

\- Pero este es más genial.- Dice Natsu.- Y me auto-proclamo jefe de _**Natsu es genial**_ y digo que—

\- Ya, ya, calla, niña.- Le dice Gildarts mientras lo empuja.

\- Bien.- Dice Erza.- Nuestro equipo se llama: _**Juvia mojada**_.

Los chicos empezaron a reir.

\- No se burlen de Juvia.- Dice Juvia avergonzada.

\- Y quedamos de acuerdo a que yo seré la jefa de: _**Juvia Mojada.**_

\- Wahahaha.- Se reía Gildarts.- Vale, ahora, el premio a la ganadora del juego: Wendy Marvell.

Wendy camina hacia Gildarts y este le entrega una gatita blanca.

\- ¡Q-Que linda!- Dice Wendy mientras la acaricia.

\- ¿Le tienes un nombre?- Le pregunta Erza.

\- Charlie.- Dice Wendy.- Le pondré Charlie.

\- Bien.- Dice Gildarts.- Pueden volver a sus cabañas hoy, como estarán catorce semanas encerradas, mañana les daré una sorpresa así que despierten temprano.

 _Nos veremos mañana para el regalo que le tenemos a nuestros campistas antes de que empieze la verdadera competencia._

 **Equipo Ganador:** _ **Juvia Mojada.**_

 **Ganador: Wendy Marvell.**

 **Eliminado: -**


	3. ¡Drama de pintura!

_¡En el último capitulo de: Campistas dementes!_

 _Iniciaron la carrera hacia la montaña a través de los caminos asignados, algunos cayeron en piscinas de insectos mientras otros eran perseguidos por manadas de animales._

 _Al llegar a la montaña, los catorce cerebros de idiota nunca pensaron en que la elección de las cabañas tendría que ser en las cabañas, que idiotas._

 _Luego de un brutal regreso, Gajeel lanzó a Levy hacia la meta, pero ella no sabía como volar así que cayó al suelo, logrando que la pequeña Wendy se ganara la mascota y la victoria del equipo insecto._

 _Luego de eso, se escogieron a los jefes de equipo y el nombre de cada uno._

 _Ahora sí, ¡Empieza la verdadera competencia!_

 _ **Equipo Juvia mojada.**_

La primera en levantarse fue Lucy, con su pequeño cosmetiquero, una toalla y ropa limpia salió al baño de mujeres que había a lo lejos en la cabaña, al llegar, se dio una ducha, se secó, se colocó ropa: Una falda de mezclilla, una camisa a tirantes y unas botas negras, se maquilló un poco y al salir, vio a Erza y Juvia entrar al baño junto a Levy.

\- Buenos días.- Saluda Lucy a las tres chicas.

\- Buen día.- Saludan las tres.

Lucy camina frente al lago, observándolo, intentando ver si hay algo de tierra más allá que solo mar, pero no hay nada

 _Lucy: Yo en estos momentos debería estar en una isla del Caribe, pero no, debo estar con estos dementes campistas._

Lucy refunfuñaba mientras caminaba hacia su cabaña, abrió la puerta de un portazo atrayendo la mirada de Gray y Sting, los cuales se estaban vistiendo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es privacidad?- Le pregunta Sting a Lucy mientras se sube el cierre de su pantalón.

\- No estoy tan interesada en verlos desnudos.- Dice Lucy.- En especial a Gray.

\- ¡Cierra la boca!- Le gritaba este mientras le lanzaba una zapatilla.

Lucy se reía mientras buscaba en su bolso alguna revista para leerla en la cabaña.

\- Buenos días.- Despertaba Wendy mientras se estiraba.

\- Buen día, Wendy.- Le saludaban los tres a ella.

\- Oye.- Le dice Gray a Sting.- ¿No deberías despertar a tu novia?

\- Uno:- Dice Sting sonrojado mientras enumera con los dedos.- Ella no es mi novia, dos: ella tiene el sueño pesado, será en vano intentar despertarla.

\- ¿Ya has dormido con ella antes?- Le pregunta Gray con una sonrisa picara.

Sting se sonroja hasta las orejas.

\- ¡N-No lo he hecho!- Le dice Sting.- Y no tengo pensado dormir con ella.

Dicho eso, él sale de la habitación dando un gran portazo despertando a Yukino.

\- Has despertado.- Le dice Lucy a Yukino.

\- Como hace dos horas.- Contesta Yukino mientras se tapa la cara con la almohada.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué te hacías la dormida?- Le pregunta Gray.

\- Es lindo escuchar la voz de Sting.- Dice ella completamente sonrojada.

\- Owww, ya sé lo que hay aquí.- Dice Lucy.- Esto se llama amor mutuo.

-¿A-Amor mutuo?- Pregunta Yukino muy sonrojada.

En ese momento, una gatita blanca sube a la cama de Yukino y esta empieza a acurrucarse en el cuerpo de ella.

\- Charle…me asustaste.- Dice Yukino mientras le acaricia el cuello.- Me pregunto cuantos meses tendrá.

\- No cambies el tema.- Le dice Lucy.- Te gusta Sting y a Sting le gustas.

Yukino suspira.

\- Es más complicado de lo que parece.- Dice Yukino.

\- ¿Por qué lo di—

\- _¡Señorita!-_ Se escuchaba la voz de Sting desde afuera- _Un placer volver a ver-¿Por qué tiene un pa- ¡Ouch! ¡Gah! ¡Waaa! ¡Yukino! ¡Rogue! ¡Alguien ayu—Ouch_

Yukino sintió la voz de Sting, ella se levantó y salió de la cabaña seguida por Gray y Lucy, al salir, se encontraron con Sting siendo golpeado por una chica alta de pelo negro.

\- ¡M-Minerva!- Gritaba Yukino y Rogue al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Minerva?- Pregunta Wendy, que aún seguía en pijama y tenía a Charle en los brazos.

\- Tal vez es una conocida de esos tres.- Dice Lucy a Wendy.

\- ¡Kyaaa!- Se escuchaban las voces desde los baños de mujeres.

\- _¡No lo golpeen! ¡Son mis amigos!_ \- Se escuchaba la voz de Levy.

\- _¡Levy!_ \- Se escuchaban las voces de dos hombres en el baño de mujeres.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda?- Preguntaba Gray.

Gajeel caminaba hasta los baños de mujeres y abrió la puerta de una patada.

\- ¡Todo aquel que no tenga ovarios salga de ese baño!- Gritó Gajeel a todo pulmón.

Dos hombres, uno delgado de pelo naranjo y otro gordo de pelo negro salieron del baño de mujeres y una Levy con el pelo mojado se ganó en la puerta del baño mientras los veía con una sonrisa.

 _ **Equipo Natsu es Genial.**_

\- ¿Tanto animo en la mañana?- Preguntaba Lyon mientras lanzaba su almohada a no sé donde.

\- Están golpeando a Sting.- Dice Rogue mientras se pone la camisa rápidamente y sale de la cabaña.

\- Ge~he.- Se ríe Gajeel y luego ve a Cana.- ¿Tú no te vas a levantar?

\- No estoy de animos.- Le contesta ella con la cara metida en la almohada.

\- ¡Vamos Cana!- Le dice Natsu mientras salta al lado de ella.- ¡Vayamos a desayunar!

\- No es de una señorita dormir hasta tarde.- Dice Mirajane mientras se seca el pelo.

\- ¡¿Quién dijo que era una señorita?!- Le grita Cana mientras le lanza una botella de cerveza que quién sabe dónde salió.

\- _¡Kyaa!_ \- Se escucharon gritos desde el baño de mujeres.

\- Tsk.

Gajeel salió de la cabaña, se dirigió a la puerta del baño de mujeres, la abrió y gritó de golpe:

\- ¡Todo aquel que no tenga ovarios salga del baño!

El chico pelirrojo y el gordo pelinegro salieron del baño hechos una bala y de tras de ellos sale Levy y esta se apoya en la puerta.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunta Gajeel a Levy.

\- El pelirrojo es Jet y el de pelo negro es Droy, son amigos de la escuela.- Dice ella mientras sonríe.

\- ¿Uno de ellos son tus novios o…?

Ella da un suspiro junto a una risa.

\- Bueno…-Dice ella.- No es algo que me gusta hablar, digo, ellos están "ahí"- Dice ella mientras hace comillas en el aire.

\- Ou, lo siento.- Dice Gajeel.

\- No te disculpes.

\- Lo decía por ellos.- Levy lo miró sorprendida.- Ge~he.

\- ¡E-En primer lugar! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Le pregunta Levy a Gajeel.

\- Vine a ver como estaban la hembra de nuestro equipo.- Le contesta Gajeel.

\- ¿Ahora soy hembra? ¿Soy animal?

\- No es lo que quise decir—

\- ¡Vete al diablo, Redfox!- Grita ella mientras da un portazo en su cara.

A los segundos, sale Juvia y Erza dándole una mirada de desaprobación a Gajeel.

\- ¿Qué hice ahora?, Tsk.- Dice este mientras se da media vuelta y camina hacia su cabaña.

\- ¡No sabía que aún no podías hablar con las chicas!- Le dice una voz tras él.

Gajeel se da media vuelta y se encuentra con un hombre, un poco viejo de pelo negro, con un brazo de hierro al igual que una pierna, este le sonríe y se pueden ver varios dientes de hierro.

\- ¡¿M-Metalicana?!- Le pregunta Gajeel.

\- ¡Que soy papá! ¡Idiota!- Le grita Metalicana enojado.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Gajeel mientras se acerca a Metalicana.

\- Me invitaron a una competencia.- Dice Metalicana.

\- ¿De qué?

Antes de que Metalicana hablara, sale Levy del baño.

\- Dime, ¿Quién es esa enana?- Le pregunta Metalicana a Gajeel.

\- Levy, tu nuera.- Dice Gajeel intentando que la palabra _nuera_ suene lo suficientemente fuerte para que Levy lo escuchara, esta, por su parte, a escucharlo, en un pestañeo fue corriendo hacia Gajeel, estiro su puño y con un salto golpeo el mentón de Gajeel dejándolo K.O en el suelo.

\- Buenos días señor.- Se presenta Levy a Metalicana.- Lamento el golpe a su idiota, perdón, hijo, esto recompensa el hecho que él me haya lanzado por los aires.

\- ¿Lanzaste por los aires a esta niña?- Le pregunta Metalicana a Gajeel.

\- Ge~he…

 _¡Buenos días muchachos!, pueden que ya se hayan dado cuenta pero hay ciertas personas rondando por el lago, a todos los quiero formados en cinco minutos frente al lago para la competencia de hoy, si alguien se demora más que cinco minutos, será descalificado de la competencia._

Dicho eso, pasaron cinco minutos y los catorce adolescentes separados por su equipo estaban formados, y frente a ellos, ciertas personas también estaban formadas.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellas acá?- Preguntaban al mismo tiempo Lyon y Gray.

\- Mala forma de recibirme.- Les reprocha Ul mientras Ultear tenía una cara de indignación.

\- ¡Laxus!- Gritaba Mirajane mientras saltaba a los brazos del rubio.

\- Si…hola.- Decía este mientras les daba golpes torpes en la cabeza a ella.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Tengo una gatita!- Dice Wendy mientras se acerca a abrazar a Grandadine con Charle en brazos.

\- ¡Levy!- Decían Jet y Droy mientras abrazaban a Levy.

\- Hola, chicos.- Decía ella mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

\- No sabía que ustedes iban a venir.- Decía Erza al ver a Simon, Kagura y Miliana.

\- Nos dieron la oportunidad de venir, la aprovecharíamos al máximo.- Dice Kagura.

\- ¡¿G-G-Gato?!- Preguntaba Miliana al ver a Charle.

\- No entiendo por qué nos maltratas.- Se quejaba Rogue.

A él y a Sting los tenían por los pelos mientras Yukino solo sonreía.

\- Oh, no te rías.- Le dice Minerva a Yukino.- Como no tengo tres brazos, a ti te toca lo peor.

Yukino sudó frio.

\- Hola…papá.- Decía Lucy incómoda.

\- Lucy…-Dice Jude mientras la observa de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Oye viejo!- Le reclama Natsu a Gildarts.- ¡¿Quién me viene a ver?!

\- ¡Pues yo, pendejo!- Le grita Gildarts a Natsu.

\- ¡Pues yo no quiero!- Le grita Natsu.

Cada uno observaba a sus familiares y amigos, Lyon observaba a su equipo hasta que vio a Cana sola.

\- ¿No tienes a nadie?- Pregunta Lyon a Cana.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, si tengo a alguien, pero él no lo sabe.- Dice ella mientras posa su vista en Gildarts.

Gray también observo a su equipo y vio a Juvia apartada de los demás.

\- ¿Nadie te vino a ver?- Le pregunta Gray a Juvia.

Ella niega con la cabeza, sorprendida.

\- No es que nadie haya venido a ver a Juvia…solo que, Juvia no tiene a nadie para que la venga a ver.- Dice ella un poco desanimada.

\- ¡Y por eso…!- Dice Gildarts.- ¡Dos chicas de acá tendrán la inmunidad de esta competencia!

\- ¿Qué?- Pregunta Lucy.

 _La inmunidad es algo así como, no te permite eliminarte esa semana, esta vez lo ocuparemos como para que no participe en la competencia._

\- La señorita Cana Alberona de **Natsu es Genial** y la señorita Juvia Loxar de **Juvia Mojada** tendrán la inmunidad hoy, ya que no pudimos contactar con nadie para que las viniera a ver.

\- Gracias por deprimirme, viejo.- Le dice Cana.

\- Juvia dice lo mismo.- Dice Juvia mientras se cruza de brazos.

\- La competencia será la siguiente:

 _Empezaremos con algo sencillo, una carrera con las piernas amarradas a quien los vino a ver, deben correr por el camino insecto para llegar al lugar donde se hacen las competencias._

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos nosotros?- Preguntaba Rogue mientras levantaba la mano.

Gildarts se encoge los hombros.

\- Ahora, ¡Átense los pies!

Ichiya apare con una caja pasándoles pañuelos a los campistas.

Cada campista saca un pañuelo y se atan las piernas.

\- Iré a la esquina.- Dice Erza.

Todos terminan de atarse a excepción de Cana y Juvia.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué, viejo?- Pregunta Cana.

\- Ustedes sigan a Ichiya.- Dice Gildarts mientras intenta atar el pañuelo en la pierna de Natsu.

\- _**¡Men!**_ \- Dice Ichiya.

 _ **\- ¡Men!**_ \- Le imitan Juvia y Cana.

Gildarts dibuja una línea de partida y todos se ganan tras ella.

\- En sus marcas…listos…¡Fuera!

Todos empiezan a avanzar con dificultad.

\- ¡Idiota!- Le gritaba Gildarts a Natsu.

\- ¡No me digas idiota, viejo necio!- Le grita Natsu.

\- ¡Lo haces mal! ¡Lo haces todo mal!- Le gritaba Ultear a Lyon.

\- ¿Cómo te cuesta caminar?- Le pregunta Ul a Gray mientras se ríe.

\- Cállate.

\- ¿Has conocido a una chica linda?

\- Cállate.

\- ¿La peli-azul, rubia o pelirroja?

\- Cállate.

\- Vi el show ayer.

\- Cállate.

\- Me cae mejor la peli-azul.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Tu madre no estaría orgullosa de haber lanzado a su nuera.- Le dice Metalicana a Gajeel.

\- ¿ Vas a dejar de molestarme?- Le pregunta Gajeel irritado.

\- Claro, lanzaste a una flor de loto.- Le contesta Metalicana.

\- ¡Apurence! ¡Saco de imbéciles!- Le grita Levy a Jet y Droy.

\- Si, ¡Levy!- Decían Jet y Droy.

\- ¡Imbéciles, saco de mierda, avancen más rápido!

Metalicana y Gajeel quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Han comido bien? ¿Han dormido bien?- Le preguntaba Mirajane a su novio, ambos estaban más adelantados que todos.

\- Si, te extrañan.- Dice Laxus.

\- Yo también los extraño.- Dice ella un poco triste, luego levanta la cabeza y mira a Laxus.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunta Laxus.

\- Yo…ganaré la competencia, traeré el dinero a casa y seremos felices.- Dice Mirajane con determinación.

Laxus le sonríe mientras le revuelve el pelo.

\- Esa es mi chica.

Lucy observaba a la pareja de adelante deprimida, sintió que alguien la empujaba y se dio cuenta que era su padre.

\- Debemos llegar primero.- Dice Jude a Lucy.- Necesitas el dinero.

\- ¿Necesito el dinero?- Pregunta Lucy indignada.

\- Vale, necesitamos el dinero.- Dice Jude.- Estamos en la quiebra.

\- Estas en quiebra.- Le recalca Lucy.

\- No…-Dice Jude mientras se detiene en seco.- Si me hundo, tú te hundirás conmigo.

\- Y el premio para el padre del año.- Susurra Lucy.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste malcriada?!

\- ¡Déjame decirte que tu mandaste a personas a criarme!- Le grita de vuelta Lucy.

\- ¡Haber!- Gritaba Gildarts poniéndose en medio.- ¡No queremos pelea de padre e hija, eso aumenta los televiden-!, ahora que lo pienso, sigan con su pelea.

\- ¡Viejo de mierda!- Le grita Natsu a Gildarts.

\- ¡No me digas viejo de mierda, pendejo cu—

Gildarts y Natsu fueron interrumpidos porque cayeron en la piscina de insectos.

\- ¡Waaa!- Gritaba Natsu.

\- Se me había olvidado este detalle.- Dice Gildarts con la cabeza llena de gusanos.

\- Síganme- Les decía Erza a su equipo mientras subía el árbol.

Wendy con su madre imitaban a Erza al igual que Gray con Ur.

\- Hay que subir el árbol.- Dice Sting mientras forcejea para ir a un lado.

\- Iremos en al piscina.- Dice Minerva.

Ella empieza a caminar arrastrando a los tres chicos sobre la piscina, Yukino se sube arriba de Sting provocando que Rogue levantara el pie perdiendo el equilibro, cayendo junto a Minerva a la piscina arrastrando a todo el equipo.

\- ¡Wawawa!- Gritaba Yukino mientras seguía arriba de Sting.

\- Yu-Ki-No.- Decía Sting.

Lucy desde el otro lado jalaba a su padre.

\- Tenemos que subir para pasar.- Le dice Lucy a Jude.

\- Los Heartfilia no suben a los árboles.- Dice Jude.

\- ¡Ya me subí al árbol!- Le grita Lucy.

\- ¡Eres una deshonra para los Heartifilia!- Le grita Jude.

\- ¡Como si nunca me lo hubieras dicho!- Le grita Lucy.

\- ¿No deberías detenerlos?- Le pregunta Natsu a Gildarts.- Digo, antes que se vuelva peor.

\- Nah.- Responde Gildarts.- Atrae televidentes.

Luego de que cada uno pasara por la gran piscina de insectos, lograron llegar a la parte de competencia.

\- ¡Nosotros ganamos!- Dice Mirajane mientras salta arriba de Laxus.

\- No.- Dice Gildarts.- De hecho hice esta carrera para ganar tiempo.

\- ¿Tiempo de qué?- Preguntaron todos.

Los acompañantes de los campistas se desataron y empezaron a correr hacia el gran bosque.

\- ¿Qué mierda?- Pregunta Lyon.

El único que se quedó fue Gildarts, camino hacía una gran mesa que tenía una manta, saca la gran manta y en la mesa se muestran varios tipos de armas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron los doce campistas.

\- Tranquilos.- Dice Gidarts mientras toma una pistola.- Lanzan pintura.

Todos los campistas suspiraron.

\- Ahora…¡Ichiya!

En ese momento, Ichiya entra con una gran televisión de último modelo.

\- _**¡Men!**_ \- Dice él.

La televisión se enciende y se muestra a Juvia y Cana, ambas amordazadas y amarradas, todos temblaron pero lo que los hizo sudar frio fue que ambas estaban colgadas desde no sé donde de cabeza y a pocos metros de lavas.

\- Ahora…-Dice Gildarts.- El verdadero reto es que, tienen que salvar a sus compañeras de equipo.

 _Cada equipo debe dirigirse a la montaña y buscar en ambos bosques al acompañante de su equipo, deben dispararles o mancharlos con la pintura, ojo, solo es válido si es disparado en la espalda, en el pecho o en la cabeza. Son doce por cada equipo, si eliminan a los doce, su compañera será salvada, si no, su compañera será quemada._

 _Todo en un tiempo límite de treinta minutos._

\- Tú te quedas con Ur y yo con Ultear.- Le dice Lyon a Gray.

\- Buena suerte con ella.- Se burla Gray.

\- Eso te digo a ti.

 _¡Y recuerden!, el último que dispare al acompañante, ganará un gato._

\- ¿Qué no era un animal?- Pregunta Lucy.

 _¡No!, ¡Un gato! =*~*=_

\- ¡¿Entendieron?!- Pregunta Gildarts.

\- ¡Si!- Gritaron los doce.

\- ¡Ah!, me olvidé decirles, los acompañantes tienen armas, si son pintados, quedan fuera, y si todo el equipo queda afuera, la chica será consumida por la lava.

\- ¿No te demandaran?- Le pregunta Gray a Gildarts.

Este saca un montón de hojas de su espalda.

\- No familiares, no demandas.

En seguida, él saca de su espalda unas orejas de conejos, se las pone y empieza a saltar.

\- ¡ El equipo _**Juvia mojada**_ tiene la ventaja de un minuto! ¡Ichiya!

Ichiya asiente, Gildarts sale corriendo y en la gran tele, se va la imagen de Cana y Juvia y se ve un reloj gigante.

\- ¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡Ya!

Ichiya dio la partida y el equipo _**Juvia mojada**_ agarraron las armas que vieron y luego se adentraron por el bosque.

 _ **Equipo Juvia Mojada.**_

\- Bien.- Dice Erza, todos estaban formados en un círculo.- Nuestra prioridad es salvara Juvia.

\- Nos dividiremos en el bosque y eliminaremos a nuestros doce acompañantes.- Dice Gray.

\- N-N-No creo poder disparar a mi madre.- Dice Wendy.

\- Iré contigo.- Dice Sting mientras acaricia la cabeza de ella.

\- Yo me encargaré con Minerva.- Dice Yukino mientras muestra su ametralladora.

\- Ella es peligrosa.- Le dice Sting.

\- Me vengaré.- Dice ella mientras le guiña el ojo a Sting.

\- Yo de mi padre.- Dice Lucy mientras recarga la pistola con tinta.

\- Recuerda, debes dispararle a quien se te cruze.- Le dice Gray a Lucy.

\- Tengo una prioridad.- Dice ella.

\- Yo iré por los mios.- Dice Erza mientras muestra sus dos escopetas.

 _Gray: Oooh, ella es asombrosa._

\- ¡Sepárense!- Ordena Erza y todos hacen caso.

 _ **Equipo Natsu es Genial.**_

\- ¡ .Vaya. . .Viejo!- Gritaba Natsu entre cortado mientras golpeaba un árbol.

\- Wow, hay hasta granadas.- Dice Levy mientras se coloca un cinturón de granadas de Pintura.

\- Ge~He.- Dice Gajeel mientras agarra una ametralladora llena de tinta.- Ya verá ese viejo, por meterme acá.

\- ¿Meterte?- Le pregunta Mirajane mientras saca una pistola.

\- ¿Qué no saben?- Le pregunto Gajeel a las dos chicas, ambas negaron con la cabeza.- Todo participante que esta acá es porque alguien lo ha metido.

Levy y Mirajane se quedaron perplejas.

\- P-Pero, ¿Quién me meterá en esto? Tengo familia a la cual cuidar y—

\- Puede que te haya metido alguien que te odie sin que te des cuenta.- Le interrumpe Gajeel a Mirajane.

\- Jenny…- Murmuraba Mirajane.

\- No me gusta ocupar armas.- Dice Rogue mientras saca una pistola.

\- ¿La has ocupado antes?- Le pregunta Levy a Rogue.

Este menea la cabeza en forma de negación.

Lyon se guarda dos pistolas en su pantalón y toma una escopeta.

\- ¿Por qué tantas armas?- Le pregunta Mirajane a Lyon.

\- No quieres saber como es Ultear.- Le dice Lyon.

\- Esta bien.- Dice Natsu mientras se acerca a Levy.- Este es el plan, Levy, Gajeel y yo iremos hacia la montaña mientras Mirajane, Lyon y Rogue le disparan a los demás.

\- Okey.- Dicen los otros cinco.

\- ¡Empieza el tiempo!- Dice Ichiya.

Todos se separan como Natsu les dijo y se adentran por el bosque del lado animal.

\- Mantengan los ojos abiertos.- Le dice Natsu a Gajeel y Levy.- Si nos disparan estamos perdidos.

\- No digas eso.- Le dice Levy a su lado.- Tú no tienes armas.

Natsu se detiene en seco provocando que Gajeel y Levy, ya que iban tras él, chocaran.

\- No tengo armas…-Sollozaba Natsu.

 _Quedan 26 minutos._

El _**Equipo Juvia mojada**_ estaban separados por toda la isla.

\- ¿Dónde está la jodida montaña?- Preguntaba Gray mientras caminaba por el bosque.

Él sentía que caminaba en círculos y ya empezaba a cansarse, bueno, fueron solo cuatro minutos los cuales camino, pero en un camino en el que la mitad de la tierra estaba llena de insectos, le cansaba.

En ese momento, Ul apareció con dos pistolas apuntándolo.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Con quién me encuentro?- Le dice ella mientras sonríe.

\- Oye, si me vas a disparar, antes contestame, ¿Por qué Silver y Mika no vinieron?- Le pregunta Gray mientras agarra disimuladamente su arma.

\- Tenían trabajo.- Contesta Ul aún apuntándolo.

Gray da un suspiro.

\- Mis padres siempre trabajan, ¿Eh?, siento que se alejan de mi.- Dice Gray deprimido.

Ul se tensa, su mayor debilidad era ver a Gray, su querido ahijado deprimido, bajo las armas y se acerco a él.

\- Tranquilo cariño, sabes que estoy yo para—

Gray saca su pistola y la apunta.

\- ¡Ja!

Ul también saca la de ella y apunta a Gray.

\- Nada de Ja, niño.- Dice ella con una sonrisa.- Siempre manipulando mis debilidades.

\- Yo no lo llamaría debilidad.- Dice Gray con una sonrisa.- Yo lo llamaría: " _Aprovechar el momento"_

\- ¿Qué?

De tras de Ul, aparece Lucy y le dispara en la espalda a Ul, ella cae de rodillas mirando a Gray, este se acerca donde Lucy y chocan los cinco.

\- Me has…traicionado.- Dramatiza Ul.

\- Es para salvar a mi compañera.- Dice Gray.

\- Me agrada la peli-azul.- Le dice Ul mirando a Lucy.

\- ¿D-De dónde viene eso?- Pregunta Lucy nerviosa.

Ul suelta una risa y cae al suelo.

 _ **Eliminado: Ul,**_ _Acompañante del_ _ **Equipo Juvia mojada.**_

 _ **Equipo Natsu es genial.**_

\- Me subiré al árbol para ver mejor.- Dice Levy mientras observa un pino.

\- Te ayudo.- Dice Gajeel.

Este cruza los dedos y los posiciona para que Levy apoye su pie en él, este la sube a la rama más cerca, Levy empieza a escalar el árbol hasta quedar relativamente alta.

\- ¿Ves algo enana?- Pregunta Gajeel a Levy.

\- ¡No!- Grita ella.

\- Bueno, yo les veo los calzones.- Le susurra Natsu a Gajeel.

\- Ge~he.

Dos zapatos caen desde el árbol golpeando la cabeza de Natsu y Gajeel.

\- ¡Imbéciles pervertidos!- Grita ella.

Gajeel sintió algo en su espalda, se dio vuelta rápidamente apuntando con su ametralladora, Jet se escondió rápidamente en el árbol pero Gajeel logró visualizarlo. Natsu sintió como le disparaban en el brazo, él, dramáticamente cae al suelo mientras se agarra el brazo.

\- Gajeel…-Dice Natsu entre dientes.- Me han dado.

Levy escucho eso, observa hacia abajo como Gajeel y Natsu fueron emboscados por Jet y Droy.

\- Denos a Levy.- Dice Droy mientras apunta a Natsu.

Gajeel apunta a Droy pero tras el árbol aparece Jet apuntando a Gajeel.

\- Denos a Levy y ustedes saldrán vivos.- Dice Jet.

\- ¡Natsu!

Natsu miro hacia arriba y observo como Levy le lanzaba dos granadas con seguro, Natsu las alcanzó a agarrar, les quito el seguro y se las lanzo a Jet y Droy, Droy se lanzo al suelo mientras que Jet se refugiaba en los árboles, Natsu agarro a Gajeel y lo lanzo al suelo provocando que este soltara la ametralladora.

\- ¡Idiota!- Le gritaba Gajeel a Natsu.

Las dos granadas explotaron pintando todo a su paso con un color rosa y verde.

Droy se levantó en seguida y agarro la ametralladora de Gajeel, este apunto a Gajeel mientras que Jet apuntaba a Natsu.

\- Perdieron.- Dice Jet con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, sobre Droy cae una granada y explota al instante, Gajeel, Natsu y Jet alcanzan a protegerse, cuando pasó el humo, se vio a Droy pintado de pies a cabeza de un color rojo, en el momento, Levy saltó desde el árbol y cayó arriba de Droy, ella le quito la ametralladora y empezó a dispararle a Jet antes que este pudiese defenderse.

\- ¡Lo hiciste!- Le gritaban Natsu y Gajeel a Levy.

\- ¡L-Lo hice!- Gritaba Levy con los brazos arriba.

 _ **Eliminado: Jet**_ _y_ _ **Droy,**_ _acompañantes del_ _ **equipo Natsu es genial.**_

En ese momento, otra persona se escabulló en los árboles, Gajeel sintió eso y fue directamente hacia Levy, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Gajeel protegió a Levy de un disparo de Laxus.

El color purpura corría en el cuerpo de Gajeel, Levy lanzó un grito de horror mientras Gajeel caía al suelo, ella colocó la cabeza de él en su regazo, Gajeel intentó abrir los ojos y observo como Levy lloraba.

\- ¡Gajeel!- Gritaba Natsu mientras corría hacia él.

Natsu observó desde dónde provenía el disparo pero no observo a nadie.

\- ¡Imbecil!- Gritaba Natsu a los árboles.- ¡Asesinaste a mi compañero!

\- Por favor…-Decía Gajeel con un hilo de voz.- Salven a…Cana…

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- Sollozaba Levy mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.- ¡¿Por qué me protegiste?!

\- Te lo debo…-Dice Gajeel.- Ayer te…ayer te lancé…

\- ¡Tonto!- Lloraba ella.- ¡No debiste hacerlo! ¡Tú eras más fuerte!

Gajeel, a duras penas, levantó su mano y les secó las lágrimas a Levy.

\- Dile…dile a mi viejo que…él se la come hasta con mostaza…

Dicho eso, la mano de Gajeel cayó al suelo, la mano de un Gajeel muerto.

\- ¡Nooo!- Gritaba Levy mientras lloraba.

Natsu observo el cuerpo de Gajeel, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Levy y la abrazo.

\- Nos vengaremos.- Dice Natsu.- Nos vengaremos de quien asesinó a Gajeel, lo encontraremos y lo mataremos con nuestras manos.

Levy asiente.

Natsu se levanta y toma la ametralladora del difunto Gajeel y la levanta.

\- ¡Te vengaremos! ¡Gajeel!- Gritaba Natsu mientras lágrimas caían por los ojos de él.

 _Gildarts: oh mi dios *Se sorbe los mocos* que trágico._

 _ **Eliminado: Gajeel, equipo Natsu es Genial.**_

 _20 minutos._

 _ **Equipo Juvia mojada.**_

Sting corría junto a Wendy, los dos iban al lado animal en busca de la madre de Wendy.

\- ¿Y si ya le dispararon?- Pregunta Wendy a Sting.

\- No le han disparado.- Dice Sting.

En ese momento, una música suena de la nada, los dos se detienen cuando una voz empieza a hablar.

 _¡Soy Ichiya, su camarógrafo y les daré el informe de los muertos!_

 _Empezamos con el equipo_ _ **Juvia Mojada**_ _, la acompañante de Gray:_ _ **Ul**_ _¸ fue asesinada por la compañera del chico:_ _ **Lucy.**_

 _Y en el equipo de_ _ **Natsu es genial**_ _, se vivió una rápida pero peligrosa pelea entre_ _ **Jet y Droy**_ _V/S Gajeel, Levy y Natsu, pero cuando la esperanza se perdía, la pequeña Levy sacó sus garras y les disparó a sus enemigos, cuando todo estaba bien,_ _ **Laxus**_ _le iba a disparar a la pequeña chica pero_ _ **Gajeel**_ _se interpuso y recibió el impacto, dándonos una de las escenas más dramáticas del juego._

 _Y con eso, finalizamos con las muertes de los primeros diez minutos._

El llamado se acabó dejando en silencio a Wendy y a Sting.

\- Nos faltan cinco.- Dice Sting.

\- Pero…¿Los acompañantes de Erza?, son tres.

\- Hay que confiar en ella.- Dice Sting.- Ella logrará matar a sus tres amigos

Sting empujó a Levy y este levantó su escopeta apuntando a los árboles.

En esos momentos, aparece Grandadine apuntando a Sting con una pistola, Wendy la observa con los ojos abiertos, su madre se desconcentra en ella, Sting iba a dispararle pero Wendy evita que la bala le llegue.

\- ¡No!- Grita Wendy mientras se lanza sobre Sting.

Ella cae junto a Sting al suelo mientras su madre la ve con los ojos como platos.

\- E-E-Estás con él…-Dice su madre temblorosa.

Wendy, con sus manitos temblorosas, apunta a su madre.

\- Yo…Yo mataré a mi madre.- Dice Wendy.

Grandadine empieza a derramar lágrimas, suelta el arma y cae al suelo de rodillas.

\- No puedo…no puedo matar a mi hija…-Dice ella.- Por favor Wendy…mátame y salva a tu compañera.

Wendy estaba decidida en dispararle, pero baja su arma y empieza a llorar.

\- No puedo matar a mi propia madre…-Dice ella mientras se acerca hacia Grandadine.- No puedo…no puedo asesinar a quien me dio vida, a quien gracias a ella puedo estar acá.

Wendy camino frente a su madre, se colocó de rodillas y la abrazo.

\- Te amo mamá.- Dice Wendy entre sollozos.

\- Yo también te am—

Grandadine es interrumpida por un disparo en su espalda, provocando que el cuerpo de ella caiga al lado de Wendy, muerta.

\- No…-Murmuraba Wendy.- No, ¿Mamá?- Ella movía el cadáver de su madre, pero ella no se movía, solo se movía la pintura azul de su espalda.- No…¡Mamá!- Gritaba Wendy mientras lloraba.

\- ¡Wendy! ¡No es un lugar segu—

Sting se quedó callado, observo de donde venía la bala y, ahí estaba, Minerva con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Vaya, vaya, al parecer maté a tu madre.- Le dice Minerva a Wendy, bueno, al parecer también te mata—

\- ¡No!- Gritaba Wendy.- Yo…

Wendy levanto el arma temblorosa y se lo colocó en la cabeza.

\- No puedo vivir sin ella.- Decía Wendy.

Entonces, ella se disparo y cayó junto al cuerpo muerto de su madre.

\- Ouch, duele de cerca.- Se quejo Wendy en el suelo.

\- ¡Wendy!- Gritaba Sting mientras se ganaba al lado de ella.- ¡Wendy! ¡Wendy!

Minerva empezó a reírse.

\- Ja, eso le pasa por aferrarse a ella.- Dice Minerva.

\- Señorita…-Dice Sting mientras se levanta y toma el arma de Wendy.- Usted no merece estar en este plantea.

Minerva le dispara a Stin pero para la suerte de él, solo fue en el hombro, Minerva empezó a reírse y empezó a correr por el bosque del insecto mientras Sting la seguía, pero en medio del camino, alguien le disparo en las piernas de Sting provocando que este callera, miro a su espalda y ahí estaba Jude, este le disparó en la cabeza y observo a Minerva, ella solo se rió y empezó a correr.

\- ¿Dónde estas…malcriada?- murmuraba Jude.

 _ **Eliminado: Granadine**_ _¸ acompañante del_ _ **equipo Juvia mojada.**_

 _ **Sting, equipo Juvia Mojada.**_

 _ **Equipo Natsu es genial.**_

Lyon corría con arma en mano, intentaba esquivar los disparos que Ultear les daba, hasta que llegó a un camino sin salida, un muro de rocas le impedía seguir.

\- Mierda…-Murmuraba Lyon.

Se había encontrado con Ultear por pura casualidad, ella se volvió loca y con diez granadas, dos ametralladoras y ahora escopeta cargada había gastado en él, era solo suerte el que seguía vivo.

Pero Lyon, al igual que Ultear, este había gastado casi toda sus armas a excepción de una pistola.

Este, temeroso, levantó la pistola apuntando a Ultear.

\- No me das miedo.- Le dice Lyon.

\- Ni tú a mi.- Le contesta ella.

Ultear iba a disparar con su escopeta pero una bala de color rosa choca con su cabeza, los dos miran hacia dónde provenía el disparo y era Laxus.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!- Le gritaba Ultear a Laxus.- ¡Debias dispararle a él, no a mí!

\- Bueno, te interponías en mi camino.- Le dice Laxus y en seguida le dispara a Lyon en el pecho.

\- ¿En serio?- Pregunta él.

\- Ahora, es el momento que se hacen los muertos.- Le dice Laxus.

Ultear y Lyon suspira y se tiran al suelo.

\- Ahora…-Canturrea Laxus mientras se da media vuelta y camina.- Ya maté a Gajeel, Ultear y Lyon, pero, ¿Dónde estás, Mira?

\- De tras tuyo, amor.- Dice ella mientras lo apunta con dos ametralladoras.

 _Gildarts: ¡UUUUUUUUUuuuuuh!, ¡Pelea de amantes! *Saca palomitas y unos lentes 4DX*_

\- ¿Sabes?- Le dice Laxus.- Lissana es bonita.

\- Al igual que Bixslow.- Comenta Mirajane.

\- Ella siempre tiene pesadillas, así que la invito a dormir conmigo.- Le dice Laxus.

\- Tu amigo Frieed me agrada.- Dice ella.

\- Lastima que sea gay.- Le responde Laxus.

\- Al menos ha visto más de lo que tú has visto.- Dice ella.

La tensión estaba en el aire, ambos sabían cómo molestarse pero en estos momentos, era de vida o muerte.

El primero en disparar fue Laxus, Mirajane se agacho y empezó con una ametralladora dispararle los pies a Laxus, este, con una pistola intentó dispararle a la cabeza de Mirajane, pero ella logro esconderse en un árbol al igual que Laxus.

\- ¿Sabes?- Le contaba Laxus mientras cambiaba las balas de su pistola.- Lissana le gusta bañarse con gente.

\- Lo sé.- Dice Mirajane mientras se seca el sudor de su frente.

\- Y me invitó y dejame decirte, tiene mejor cuerpo que tú.

A Mirajane le llego eso al corazón, soltó sus ametralladoras y salió de su "escondite".

\- ¿E-Es verdad?- Preguntaba ella con la voz entre-cortada.

Laxus sabía que un punto débil de ella era la comparación de su cuerpo, ella era muy débil con su físico, aunque sea modelo.

Laxus se tensó, observo de reojo a Mirajane como le caían las lágrimas por la mejilla.

\- ¿En serio Lissana tiene mejor cuerpo que yo?- Preguntaba ella.

Laxus tragó, camino hacia Mirajane con armas en mano.

\- Si, y es mucho mejor en la cama que tú.

Dicho eso, Laxus le apunta la pistola en la cabeza, pero ella le da un codazo en sus partes nobles, Laxus se dobla y ella logra robarle la pistola y le dispara en el pecho, este cae de rodillas aun sobándose sus partes nobles.

\- Buena pelea, amor.- Le dice Mirajane mientras se pone a la altura de Laxus.

\- No era necesario el golpe.- Dice Laxus.

Mirajane suelta una pequeña risa, se acerca a Laxus y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo igual.

En ese momento, llega Ichiya con un _Jet Pack_ , tiene un celular en mano y se lo entrega a Laxus.

\- Llamada para usted.- Le dice Ichiya mientras le pasa el celular a Laxus,pero este se queda oliendo a Laxus.- Que hermoso Perfu—

Ichiya no termino la frase ya que Laxus lo mando a volar de un solo golpe.

\- ¿Alo?- Pregunto Laxus al teléfono.

\- ¡Mira-nee!- Gritaba Lissana desde el teléfono.- ¡Dile a tu novio pervertido que diga que todo es mentira!

\- Lissana, cálmate.- Le decía Mirajane al celular.

\- ¡Me dejo como una perra!

Laxus agarra el celular y lo lanza contra las rocas.

\- ¿Sabes?, este no es un lugar muy habitado.- Le dice Laxus a Mira.

Ella le sonríe de forma coqueta y se lanza a los brazos de Laxus, él se arrastra hacia los arbustos y se deja llevar.

\- Oye…Deberiamos irnos.- Le dice Lyon a Ultear incómodo de los gemidos por parte de la pareja.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Dice Ultear.

 _ **Eliminados: Lyon,**_ _ **equipo Natsu es Genial.**_

 _ **Ultear,**_ _acompañante del_ _ **equipo Natsu es genial.**_

 _ **Laxus**_ _, gran acompañante del_ _ **equipo Natsu es genial.**_

 _ **Equipo Juvia Mojada.**_

Erza caminaba por los bosques hasta encontrarse con un lindo prado en el sector animal.

\- Wow, que lindo.- Comentaba Erza mientras se sentaba.

Dejó sus dos escopetas a los lados, se sentó como indio y empezó a inhalar y exhalar.

Sintió unos pasos atrás, agarro su escopeta en un segundo, se levantó y apuntó a su espalda, ahí estaba Simon con unas granadas.

\- Sabes que si tu lanzas eso, también te afectará.- Le comenta Erza.

\- Lo sé.- Le dice Simon.

Erza estaba a punto de disparar pero el color café se adueño de su brazo, observó de dónde vino la bala y ahí estaba, Kagura con una ametralladora.

\- Hola.- le saluda Erza.

\- Lastimas a mi hermano y estas muerta.- Dice Kagura.

Kagura empieza a dispararle a Erza, pero ella rueda por el suelo tomando sus escopetas, empieza a correr en zigzag intentando que no le llegaran las balas de colores, visualizo un pequeño valle y ella se lanzó a ese valle, empezó a dispararle a Kagura pero ella era muy rápida, Kagura logró visualizar la cabeza de Erza, le iba a disparar pero Simon se interpone.

\- ¡Simon!- Gritaron ambas.

Erza –Ya que estaba más cerca.- Se acercó a Simon.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Le pregunto Erza a Simon.

\- No pude…evitar verte morir.

\- ¡Tonto, no iba a morir!- Le grita Erza.

\- Tu ganaras…por nosotros.

Dicho eso, Simon cierra los ojos.

Erza deja a Simon en el suelo, se levanta levantando su escopeta, dejando a Kagura con los ojos abiertos aún en estado de shock.

\- ¡Gah!

Erza empezó a dispararle a Kagura, ella, saliendo de su shock, empezó a correr pero en varios momentos le disparaba a Erza, Erza, por su parte logró quitarles algunas granadas a Simon y empezó a lanzarlas hacia Kagura, algunas exlotaron pero ninguna llego al lugar donde es valido para la muerte de la persona.

\- ¡Maté a Simon!- Gritaba Kagura.

Kagura miró hacia atrás como última oportunidad y empezó a dispararle a Erza, ella, logró colocar sus brazos ante su pecho recibiendo toda las balas de colores en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué…?- Se preguntaba al ver a Erza con los brazos llenos de colores.

\- Lo siento Kagura…-Dice Erza.

Y le da un disparo en la cabeza.

Erza camina hacia el cuerpo de Kagura se arrodilla y empieza a acariciarle la cabeza.

\- Kagura…¿Por qué no esta Miliana?- Le pregunta Erza.

\- Tres personas iba a ser mucho.- Le contesta Kagura.

 _ **Eliminado: Kagura,**_ _acompañante del_ _ **equipo Juvia mojada.**_

 _ **Simon,**_ _acompañante del_ _ **equipo juvia mojada.**_

 _10 minutos._

 _ **Equipo Natsu es genial.**_

Natsu y Levy caminaban en silencio, ninguno había hablado desde la muerte de Gajeel.

\- Es mejor dividir—

Levy fue interrumpida por una melodiosa música que sonaba por los parlantes invisibles.

 _Ichiya esta acá para informarles que ha ocurrido en diez minutos._

 _Una gran y corta pelea entre_ _ **Lyon**_ _y_ _ **Ultear**_ _los cuales ambos terminaron muertos gracias a_ _ **Laxus.**_

 _Pero esto no para ahí,_ _ **Laxus**_ _fue asesinado por_ _ **Mirajane**_ _, pero ambos en estos momentos no les interesa mucho la competencia._

 _En otro lado, Sting y Wendy se enfrentaron contra la madre Wendy, pero luego de un gran abrazo,_ _ **Grandadine**_ _muere a los brazos de_ _ **Minerva**_ _frente a los ojos de_ _ **Wendy,**_ _provocando un suicido por parte de la pequeña niña, pero no solo eso, Sting, con sed de venganza, iba a asesinar a Minerva pero_ _ **Sting**_ _cayó y_ _ **Jude**_ _le disparó._

 _Y hablando de cosas dolorosas, una rara pelea se formo entre_ _ **Simon y Kagura**_ _V/S Erza, pero luego de que_ _ **Simon**_ _se sacrificara por Erza,_ _ **Kagura**_ _asesina a su hermano, para luego mori en los brazos de_ _ **Erza.**_

 _Fin de la transmisión, quedan diez minutos._

\- Como decía…-Decía Levy con la voz temblorosa al recordar a Gajeel.- Es mejor separarnos.

Natsu asiente.

Ambos caminan hacia distintos caminos, Natsu no hablaba y no quería mirar hacia atrás, pero un grito agudo salió del bosque que provocó a Natsu un temor por su espina dorsal, corrió hacia la dirección dónde se encontraba Levy y ahí estaba ella, Natsu levantó la mirada y ahí se encontraba Metalicana, Natsu no lo dudó ningún segundo y le disparo a Metalicana.

\- Levy…-Dice Natsu mientras se sienta junto a ella y le toma la mano.- Levy, quédate conmigo.

\- Natsu…-Dice ella mirando el árbol sin ver.- Veo…veo a Gajeel.

\- ¡Silena!- Gritaba Natsu.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Perdón, ¡Levy!

Natsu soltó a Levy y empezó a llorar a su lado, luego se levantó y tomo la ametralladora.

\- Te vengaré, prometí a Gajeel vengarlo y ahora a Levy…

Caminó hacia Metalicana y vio como él agonizaba.

\- Lo siento anciano…-Dice Natsu a Metalicana.-

\- ¿Dónde…dónde esta Gajeel?-Le pregunto Metalicana con hilo de voz.

\- Lo asesinaron.- Metalicana cerro los ojos como si esperaba eso.

\- ¿Lo vengaste?

\- Laxus esta muerto, pero él no es quien lo mato, lo mató Gildarts.- Dice Natsu.- Él esta de tras de todo.

\- No…No busques a Gildarts, busca a la chica…Busca a Cana y sálvala…

Metalicana empieza a toser.

\- Por favor…quitame este dolor…-Le pide Metalicana.

Natsu asiente, se levanta, levanta la ametralladora y le dispara en la cabeza.

\- ¡Tuviste que esperar a que cerrara los ojos!- Le grita Metalicana.

\- ¡Lo-Lo siento!

 _ **Eliminado: Levy, equipo Natsu es Genial.**_

 _ **Metalicana**_ _, acompañante de_ _ **Natsu es Genial.**_

 _ **Equipo Juvia Mojada.**_

Lucy caminaba hasta encontrarse con una pequeña sima bajo una pequeña colina, le dio tanta la curiosidad que bajo por el pequeño agujero hasta encontrarse con el camino de agua, se quitó las botas y se mojó los pies.

\- ¿Por qué mierda estoy acá?- Preguntaba Lucy mientras jugaba con el agua.

Sintió un arma cargada, miró a su espalda y ahí estaba Jude observándola apuntándole con la pistola.

\- Siempre guardo una carga real por si acaso.- Menciona Jude.

Lucy se asustó, levantó el arma de pintura que tenía pero Jude empezó a reí.

\- ¿Balas de pintura v/s balas reales?- Pregunta Jude mientras se ríe.

Lucy da un paso hacia adelante.

\- No te tengo miedo.- Dice ella.- Irás a la cárcel con tan solo amenazarme con una pistola frente a televisión nacional.

 _Gildarts: *respira exageradamente* ¡Internacional!_

Jude se acerca a ella y le da una bofetada.

El ruido se escuchó por toda la sima.

\- Oye, no me dan ganas de meterme, pero debo hacerlo.

Lucy observó la espalda de Jude, el pelirrosa le disparó a la espalda provocando que Jude cayera al suelo.

\- Pende—

Jude le iba a disparar a Natsu pero Lucy le da un rodillazo de tras de las rodillas de Jude, este cae de rodillas y Lucy le golpea la clavicula con el mango de la pistola y Natsu con su mano le golpea el cuello a Jude haciendo que a él se le vaya el aire y Lucy lo vuelve a golpear con el mango de la pistola dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¿Te iba a disparar?- Le pregunta Natsu a Lucy.

\- Pero con balas reales.- Dice Lucy mientras tiempla.

Natsu le da una sonrisa, pone su mano en la espalda azul de Jude y luego la coloca en el pecho de Lucy.

\- Quedate tranquila y yo hablaré con Gildarts para que él no te vuelva a ver, ahora, debes ir con tu equipo.

Lucy le da una sonrisa cálida.

\- Graci…

Antes de que ella terminara la frase, vio hacia sus pechos y observo como el chico pervertido le tocaba un pecho.

\- ¡Lo-Lo siento!- Dice Natsu mientras quita su mano.

Pero aún así la mano azul quedaba marcada en su pecho izquierdo.

Lucy asintió, le entregó su pistola a Natsu y salió corriendo de la sima.

\- Waaa…-Decía Natsu sonrojado mientras se sostenía la cabeza.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Cana!

Natsu empieza a correr saliendo de la sima y dejando el cuerpo de Jude, pero antes, este se devolvió, agarro la pistola de Jude, les quitó las balas y la lanzó a la pequeña canaleta que estaba en el lugar.

 _ **Equipo Natsu es genial**_.

Rogue corría por el bosque, no se ha encontrado con nadie y en los llamados no han nombrado a Minerva o a Yukino, pero lo destrozó el hecho que hayan nombrado a Sting entre los muertos, lo último que quería hacer era encontrarse con el cuerpo muerto de Sting.

\- Solo queda Minerva y Gildarts…-Se decía Rogue.

Corrió hasta encontrarse con un pequeño lago, se detuvo ahí y empezó a mojarse la cara.

Hasta que sintió una bala rozarle por la oreja.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente y apuntó su arma hacia Minerva.

\- Rogue…-Dice ella con una sonrisa.

\- Minerva.

 _ **Equipo Juvia mojada.**_

 _No hay mucho que decir, Erza corre por el bosque mientras que Gray subía la montaña, y Yukino…_

Yukino corría por el bosque insecto mirando a todos lados, en busca de Minerva, ella a asesinado a una persona de su equipo y ahora tiene argumentos para dispararle.

\- Dime, ¿Dónde está tu equipo?

Yukino se detuvo de golpe, se metió entre los arbustos y logró ver a Minerva y Rogue en el lago, cada uno apuntándose con un arma.

 _Yukino: Mierda._

 _5 Minutos._

 _ **Equipo Natsu es genial.**_

Natsu no es tan inteligente, pero cuando tiene un plan, siempre resulta.

Empezó a correr hacia el campamento, sabía que Gildarts estaría allí, lo conocía demasiado y sabía todas sus tácticas y estrategias.

\- No, no estoy ahí.- Dice Gildarts a su espalda.

Natsu empieza a dispararle a su espalda pero solo le disparaba a un árbol.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y Natsu se aterró.

\- Hiiik.- Decía Natsu mientras se daba la vuelta.

Gildarts lo observaba con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Recuerdo cuando Igneel nos presentó.- Dice Gildarts.

\- ¡¿Ahora eres madre?!- Le pregunta Natsu a Gildarts irritado.

\- No, solo que…, ven Natsu.- Dice Gildarts mientras se sienta en el suelo.- Debo contarte una historia.

Natsu desconfía un momento pero se sienta a su lado.

\- Sabes…Yo soy padre.

\- ¿Qué?- Pregunta Natsu-…¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TÚ?! ¡¿UN PADRE?! ¡PERO SI DE CHIQUITO ME AHOGABAS!

\- ¡Cállate!- Le dice Gildarts mientras le da un golpe en la nuca a Natsu.- Vale, seguiré contando…Soy padre, pero no sé quién es mi hija o hijo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Me importa?

\- Lo que quiero decir…-Dice Gildarts.- Debes perdonar a Igneel.

Natsu se tensa y se cruza de brazos.

\- No.

\- Debes hacerlo.- Le dice Gildarts serio.- Digo, yo perdí un hijo, ni siquiera se quien es, pero Igneel aún tiene un hijo y sabe quien es, créeme, es más doloroso saber que tu hijo te ingnora a no conocer a tu hijo.

Natsu lo medita un poco y asiente.

\- Cuando gane…le hablaré.- Dice Natsu decidido.

\- Que lástima.- Dice Gildarts mientras sonríe.- No ganaras esta competencia.

\- ¡¿Qué—

Gildarts ya le había disparado en la cabeza.

\- Dolió…-Dice Natsu mientras se soba la cabeza de color anaranjado.

\- Oye…-Le dice Gildarts mientras se levanta.- Tu amiga rubia, ya no tendrá problemas con su padre.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?- Pregunta Natsu.

\- Para que le digas más tarde.

 _ **Equipo Juvia mojada.**_

\- ¡No le dispares!- Le grita Yukino apuntando el arma hacia Minerva.

Minerva sonríe y saca otra arma y apunta a Yukino.

\- ¿Sabes?- Pregunta Minerva a los dos.- Me enorgullecen el hecho de que ambos estén a punto de dispararme.

\- Y a mi el que nos hables.- Dice Yukino.

\- No recuerdo que seas tan habladora.- Le dice Minerva mientras la mira.

Minerva dispara hacia el cielo y ambos observan el cielo asombrados, Minerva le dispara a la pierna a Yukino mientras se gira e intenta dispar a Rogue, pero este logra lanzarse al suelo y le dispara las manos a Minerva, ella lanza un grito de frustración y le dispara a Rogue en los brazos, este se queda congelado pero Yukino alcanza a dispararle a Minerva en el estómago, Yukino lanza otro grito y le dispara a Yukino en la cabeza.

\- ¡Yukino!- Gritaba Rogue al verla caer.

 _20 segundos._

\- ¡La mataste!

\- Au, por favor, ella solo perdió la competencia.- ríe Minerva.

 _10_ _segundos._

\- ¿Sabes?- Le dice Rogue.- Sting, Yukino y yo siempre te amamos, y lamentamos el hecho de haber escapado.

Minerva bajó el arma y Rogue le disparo en el pecho.

 _ **\- ¡Y el equipo Natsu es genial gana!-**_ Grita Ichiya desde dentro del volcán.

A Cana la suben exageradamente hacia una plataforma mientras Juvia baja cada cinco segundos.

\- ¡Nadie incinera a mi compañera!

Ese grito capto la mirada de Cana, Ichiya y especialmente de Juvia.

Se ve a un Gray corriendo hacia Juvia, esta abre los ojos desesperadamente, Gray da un salto sobre la lava y agarra a Juvia, con la fuerza, la cuerda se rompe y ambos caen a la orilla del lago de lava.

\- ¡Wo-ho!- Gritaba Gildarts mientras llegaba junto a Cana.- ¡El equipo _**Natsu es genial**_ gana!

Cana abre los ojos como plato y salta arriba de Gildarts celebrando.

\- P-Pero…-Dice Gildarts.- El equipo _**Juvia mojada**_ queda descalificado por salvar a la carnada.

\- ¡¿Salvarla?!- Pregunta Gray.- ¡Iba a morir incinerada!

\- ¡Claro que no!- Gritaba Gildarts.- Es una piscina temperada.

\- ¡¿Khá?!

Gray observo hacia la piscina donde Natsu y Erza se relajaban en la lava…o la supuesta lava.

\- Colorante, elmanó.- Dice Natsu mientras mueve el agua de la piscina.

Gray solo bufa, sintió unos ruidos algo sexys a su lado, miro y estaba Juvia intentando desatarse las manos.

\- ¿En serio?- Pregunta Gray.

Él posicionó a Juvia en cuatro para desamarrarle mejor las manos.

\- Oye…esta muy bien amarrado.- Dice Gray mientras forcejea con las sogas.

Juvia lanza un quejido de su boca y en ese momento, llega Ul con Ultear observando la escena de Gray y Juvia.

\- Pensé que eras masoquista.- Le dice Ultear a Gray.

\- Cariño, espera a llegar a la casa…-Dice Ul.

\- ¡No!- Gritaba Gray mientras se levantaba.- ¡No es lo que parece!

Juvia volvió a quejarse, que al parecer, ella era muy tierna y los quejidos parecían gemidos.

\- Cariño…las hormonas.- Le reprocha Ul.

\- ¡No-¡Pero!

Juvia sigue quejándose logrando que Gray se sonroje.

\- ¡Deja de hacer esos ruidos raros!- Se queja Gray.

En la mirada de Juvia tenia la frase escrita perfectamente:

 _Desátame mierda._

\- Tan señorita…-Suspiraba Gray.

 _ **Lugar donde están Yukino, Rogue y Minerva.**_

\- ¿Sabes?- Dice Rogue mientras se acerca a Minerva.- Lo que te dije no es cierto.

Minerva levantó la mirada sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué?

Rogue camino hacia Minerva y se sentó a su lado.

\- Nosotros no teníamos opción.- Dice Rogue.- Saberthoon no es un instituto muy amigable.

\- Lo sé…-Dice Minerva.- Ustedes me dejaron.

\- Te queríamos llevar con nosotros…en serio.- Dice Yukino mientras se levanta y camina hacia Minerva.

\- No alcanzamos ya que, cuando estábamos yendo a tu habitación, nos atraparon.- Le explica Rogue.

Minerva solo miro el suelo.

\- Pudieron…decirme antes…

\- A Sting se le ocurrió la idea de la noche a la mañana.- Dice Rogue.- Eran las siete y a Sting se les dio la idea de escaparnos, íbamos a ir hacia Yukino pero ella estaba llevando su ropa a lavar, guardo toda su ropa sucia en un bolso y se fue con nosotros, te íbamos a llamar pero Rufus nos atrapo, nos escondimos en nuestro cuarto y salimos por la venta.

Minerva se queda en silencio, Yukino observa a Rogue y es como si se hablaran con la mirada.

Los dos coincidieron y abrazaron a Minerva.

\- Te amamos.- Le dicen los dos a Minerva.

\- Cállense… idiotas.- Dice Minerva.

 _ **En la noche.**_

 _Luego de una grata despedida entre peleas, gritos y abrazos amorosos, se ha finalizado la competencia de hoy con el_ _ **equipo Natsu es genial**_ _, pero…_

 _-_ Por el hecho que la señorita Mirajane se haya acostado entre los arbustos con su novio, eso hace que el equipo quede descalificado.- Finaliza Gildarts.

Todo el _**Equipo Natsu es genial**_ miró con mala cara a Mirajane mientras ella solo daba una cara inocente.

\- Así que por eso, hoy nadie será eliminado.- Dice Gildarts.- Así que…Rogue, pase adelante.

Rogue paso adelante y en los brazos de Gildarts apareció un gato verde.

\- ¿Verde?- Preguntaron todos.

\- Werep *Sonido de rana*- hace el gato.

\- ¡¿Es rana?!- Volvieron a preguntar todos.

Rogue tenía una mirada severa hacia el felino extraño, pero luego de unos segundos, un brillo salió en sus ojos y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos.

\- ¡Que…Que lindo!- Dice Rogue.

 _¡Y con eso finalizamos la competencia de hoy!, díganme, ¿Qué será para la próxima semana?_

 _Bueno pues, ¡Ustedes pueden votar!, envíen un mensaje al 022-alfalfa o simplemente comente a que personaje le gustaría eliminar para la próxima semana._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de: Campistas dementes._

 _ **¡Hasta Nunca!**_

 _ **¡Bienvenidos al sector de informaciones de Ichiya!**_

 _ **Ichiya les dará el reglamento de cómo votar por la historia:**_

 _ **El nombre de la persona que pongan en comentarios será negativo.**_

 _ **Nada de insultos a esas personas, ellos se ganaron mi corazón 3**_

 _ **Tendrán dos días para votar a que personaje eliminar.**_

 _ **Ichiya se despide.**_

 _ **Ahora, denme todos un…**_

 _ **¡MEN!**_


End file.
